Los Beneficios De No Usar Ropa Interior
by LeoninaDeGeminis678
Summary: Una pregunta a la que todo mundo no le allá respuesta, pero Kanon la averiguara, de un modo poco común y ¿Decente?...- ¿Porque no usas ropa interior, Saga?- [-:(¡No Yaoi!):-] (¿Humor negro? Pasen y lean :)


Safiro: Los personajes pertenecen al magnánimo Masami Kurumada.

Kanon: A veces pienso, Safiro, que estás loca.

Saga: No pienses hermano, que te gastas el cerebro.

Kanon: Hijo de...

Safiro: ¡Oda! o(*u*)/

Dorados: ¡Oda! o(n_n)/

Kanon: Mhnp

Safiro: ¡Espero les guste este One- Shot! Me estoy preocupando, me estoy asiendo adicta a ellos /(OoO)/ Nos leemos hasta el final *u*

Kanon: Esperaba no leerte nunca más, Safiro.

Safiro: Piérdete, Kanon.

Saga: Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso -o-

Safiro, Kanon: O-O

 **Inspiración:** Tres inspiraciones muy grandes... 1.- Que Saga se la pasa desnudo toda la serie *u* (Fanservis, señoritas :D) 2.- Me acorde que hace poco leí una revista de espectáculos que hablaba de; _Los beneficios de NO usar ropa interior_... Tome una que otra cosa de dicha revista ;P 3.- El programa de _Mil maneras de morir_ ¿Porque? Ya lo descubrirán :3

 **Nota de ADVERTENCIA:** Este fanfic contiene ofensas, frases con doble sentido, temas bochornosos (?) y de más.

 **Nota de Autora:** Este fic no es Yaoi. El tema aquí a tratar es de porque Saga no usa ropa interior (miaw) si en algún punto de la lectura te parece morboso (lo más seguro es que sí), puedes informármelo inmediatamente y tratar de remediar el contenido para hacerlo más apto al público.

En caso de que quieras seguir se te agradecerá y se espera que hayas reído, aunque sea un poquito, con cada locura que escribo y dejes tu comentario, sea bueno o malo.

Este One- Shot no tiene conexión alguna con lo que eh escrito hasta ahora (digo yo).

Disculpen si hay alguna falta de ortografía.

Con mucho respeto, amor y mucho cariño.

 _Safiro Bipolar_

Disfruten (?)

 **"Beneficios De No Usar Ropa Interior"**

22/sep/2016

 _ **"Qué bonito soy, que bonito soy como me quiero... Y si me muero, jamás me podre olvidar ¡Eh!"**_

\- No es cierto...- Kanon, el gemelo menor, el papuchurris de Géminis, el "Todas" puede, el mangazo, el "cereza" del pastel, el cuchurrumino, el "macho macho men", el chulo, guapura, hermosura y todo lo que termine en _"ura"_ (N/A: Saga: Basura. Safiro: No te pongas celoso B[)

Se preguntaran, porque yo, la autora, la autoproclamada esposa de Saga y amante secreta de Kanon... Bueno, nada de eso es cierto, solo en mis sueños ¡Estoy perdiendo el hilo!... Volviendo al tema. Porque yo, la autora, digo todo eso de el Géminis menor, cuando se supone que elogio más al sexy de Saga.

La razón es poderosa, jodidamente poderosa... ¡Kanon está desnudo! ¡Desnudooo! Así; todo bonito, rico, encueradito, para lamer por todo su cuerpecito como si fuera una paletita (N/A: ¡¿Quien dijo eso?!), chulito, bonito, babeable y muchas, pero muchas, cosas más... Bueno, desnudo lo que se dice desnudo... No estaba.

El gemelo malvado se encontraba maldiciendo a diestra y siniestra, sacando toda su, de por sí desordenada, ropa de su armario y cajones. Una simple toalla en su cintura y otra sobre sus hombros le daba el aspecto más sexy que se pueden imaginar (N/A: ¿Ya ven porque tanto elogio?). Su cabello mojado, cual cascada deslizándose por su bien trabajada espalda, dejando caer pequeñas gotas de agua que bajaban por su espalda perdiéndose en las partes de el deseo y la perdición de toda chica (entiéndase el trasero, no sean mal pensadas).

¿Que buscaba con tanta desesperación? Fácil, queridas lectoras, lo que todo ser humano, marciano y mengano usa; Calzones.

O bóxer, tanga (No, esas solamente las usan las mujeres, así que tanga, no), mata pasiones o como le quieran llamar.

Eso buscaba Kanon: Sus calzones de marca Calvin Klein.

\- ¡No me jodas! ¡No tengo nada!- exclamo dejándose caer sobre el pobre colchón.

¡¿Qué diablos haría?! El sin sus calzones no podía vivir, se sentía desnudo, expuesto, _abandonado_.

Cabía la posibilidad, la pequeñísima posibilidad, que Saga hubiese tomado alguno de los tres calzoncillos que tenia, dado el maldito sueldo mísero de Saori no podía abastecerse con más... ¡Si apenas tenían para comer!

No, definitivamente no. Saga jamás tomaría su ropa, menos la ropa interior.

Y sabiendo que su hermano era nudista reconocido en todo el Santuario, obviamente llegaba a la sabia conclusión que seguía con ese título. Aunque con más decoro, claro está.

Sin pensarlo más se alzo de el cama, se seco lo mejor posible el pecho y espalda y se enfundo en su habitual remera, enrollándose su melena en la toalla que antes descansaba sobre sus hombros (N/A: Noooo... ¡No te vistas!).

Salio en dirección al cuarto de lavado, aun con la toalla en la cintura, dejando sus húmedas huellas tras de sí.

Abrió la puerta con cautela, rogando que Saga aun estuviera en la cocina, o a saber dónde.

Cerro despacio, y sin pensarlo se acerco al cesto de ropa sucia, revolviendo todo, tratando de encontrar ropa interior _decentemente_ medio limpia para usar. Porque el sin _nada_ era eso; Nada.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¡Joder! Casi me matas de el susto.- Se llevo la mano al pecho, ocultando la izquierda tras su espalda., ya que en esta tenía una pequeña prenda azul marino. Adivinen que es: Sus calzones.

Saga le miro indiferente, arqueo una ceja pero no dijo más.

Camino como si nada, dejando otro cesto de ropa sucia en la mesa que estaba al lado de la lavadora.

\- Así tendrás la conciencia.- murmuro abriendo el bote y colocando prendas seleccionadas cuidadosamente.

\- Igual o peor que la tuya.- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Aquí vivo.- dijo socarrón, tratando, inútilmente, que su gemelo no se diera cuenta de que asía precisamente ahí.

\- No te hagas tonto, que haces _aquí_ , en _mi_ territorio.- lo dijo entrecerrando los ojos e inspeccionándolo de arriba abajo.

Su _territorio_ , su _Santuario_ , su _reino_ , su _todo_. Kanon jamás debía entrar ahí, al igual que en su habitación. Así fuera por un pequeño error, jamás debía volver a entrar ahí, menos después de la última vez que quiso ser buen hermano ayudando a las labores domesticas.

¿Qué paso? Casi nada, descompuso la lavadora, lavo camisas blancas con ropa de color, quemo varias camisas de vestir con la plancha y rompió, accidentalmente, el trapeador y la escoba al querer matar una araña con ellos, en lugar de pisarla porque simplemente le daba " _cosa_ " Nada más eso hizo.

\- ¡Nada hombre! ¿Porque eres tan rencoroso?- pregunto humedeciéndose los labios, sin despegar la vista de la espalda de su gemelo.

\- No soy rencoroso, soy precavido.- ahora se encontraba colocando la cantidad detergente a utilizar.

\- Esa ni tú te la crees.- dijo moviendo su mano.

\- Como digas.- dijo dándole tres patadas al aparato electrodoméstico para que empezara a trabajar, ya que desde que Kanon la había jodido solo podía arrancar así.- Ya. ¿Que buscas en la ropa sucia?

\- Mi... mi- _Ni se te ocurra decir tus calzones_ \- mis calzones.- _pedazo de idiota_. Saga arqueo una ceja- Es que no tengo limpios.- termino asiendo un adorable puchero y mostrando lo que con tanto esmero ocultaba tras su espalda.

Saga arqueo una ceja divertido, sus labios dibujaron una imperceptible sonrisa, pero no para Kanon

\- Anda, búrlate de tu pobre y jodido hermano menor.- dijo dejando caer los hombros en señal de derrota.

Una pequeña carcajada fue lo que se escucho de Saga.

\- ¿Como... Vas a buscar ropa interior en la sucia? Hay que ser muy marranos para hacer eso.- negó divertido.

\- En casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas... Oye, Saga...- _mala idea, luego no digas que no te lo dije..._ le dijo su conciencia- ¿No tienes unos bóxer, mata o calzones que me emprestes? Aunque sea una tanga playera de hombre... Por favor.- _¡serás un reverendo idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?_

Saga alzo ambas cejas, la antes imperceptible sonrisa se volvió amplia, la pequeña carcajada se volvió gigantesca, tanto, que varias lagrimas se agruparon en sus ojos.

\- ¿Me estas jodiendo?- se carcajeo llevándose las manos al estomago.

\- Tu no...- "Usas ropa interior" _Te digo, pero tú no me haces caso... Pero síguele, haber si se te quita lo_ _ **güey**_ _._ Se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano- Lo olvide.

Saga le ignoro y siguió riéndose en su cara, hasta que la lavadora proclamo atención dejando de funcionar. Otra patada y volvió a trabajar como si nada.

\- Perdóname la vida ¿No?- murmuro con ya un notable mal humor y fastidio, al ver que Saga volvía a reír en sus narices.

\- Vale, perdona.- se limpio la ultima lagrima traicionera- ¿Que vas hacer entonces?- cuestiono.

¿Qué iba hacer? Qué buena pregunta, que buena pregunta... Porque ya tenía la respuesta.

\- Pues por el momento usar este.- le mostro los calzoncillos sucios.

\- Puerco.- le dijo entrecerrando los ojos y asiendo una mueca de asco.

\- Medidas desesperadas, casos desesperados.- volvió a recitar caminando asía la puerta que daba al pasillo.

\- Bueno- se encogió de hombros- Solo espero que no se te meta un _**candirú**_.- murmuro maliciosamente, viéndole de reojo.

Kanon se detuvo en seco. Volteo con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿ _Candirú_?

\- Ya sabes- murmuro sin verle, divirtiéndose enormemente- es una pequeña bacteria- _un pez de las Amazonas_ recordó- que entra por tu...- lo pensó un poco- _tilín_ o _pajarillo_ , como lo quieras llamar.- _Oh Athena_. Kanon, por su parte, abrió los ojos grandes y los dirigió a su abdomen- y causa un dolor insoportable.- _como me gusta ser el_ cariñoso _hermano mayor..._

Kanon se quedo mudo en donde estaba... Pensando... En..

\- ¿Y cómo te... lo sacan?- trago grueso, alejando, con temor, su ropa interior sucia.

\- No queda más remedio que...- Para ese entonces Saga ya se había dado la vuelta. Extendió su dedo índice de la mano izquierda y con la derecha simulo que era una tijera, asiendo un "magistral" corte a su índice- _**cortarlo**_.

Kanon le miro boquiabierto, carraspeo y desvió la mirada.

\- No te creo.- dijo al fin.

Saga negó solamente.

\- No me creas- alzo ambas manos a modo de defensa- Pero es verdad... ¿Sabías que usar ropa interior causa infecciones a las mujeres y hace a nosotros los hombres, nos llegue la probabilidad de que el _candirú_ entre "ahí"?- _¿Porque seré tan jodidamente mentiroso?_

Kanon simplemente no contesto, más su cerebro comenzó a trabajar a velocidades impresionantes.

\- ¿Acaso por eso no usas ropa interior?- Saga asintió solmene- Que _jalada_.

\- Ya te dije, si no quieres creerme, allá tu.- se dio la vuelta.

Kanon arqueo su ceja izquierda, esperando a que Saga continura, porque estaba seguro que esa no era la única razón.

\- Ya. ¿Es todo?- pregunto incrédulo... Y asustado, realmente no quería saber más... Pero la curiosidad le podía.

\- La verdad, no... Pero sé que dirás que estoy loco.- _aunque realmente lo estoy_ pensó para sí.

\- Soy todo oídos.- se apoyo contra la puerta.

\- Hay cuatro beneficios de no usar ropa interior, Kanon... El primero ya te lo dije; Así no hay riesgos de que te entre el _candirú_ , porque aunque este sucia o limpia... Entra porque entra.- _Que cabrón soy_ \- el segundo: Es más cómodo- Kanon alzo ambas cejas- Si te das cuenta; La ropa interior se marca cuando usas ropa ajustada... Al principio resulta _extraño_ y _abrumador_ pero después te acostumbras.- dijo sonriendo para sí, que Kanon simplemente ladeo el rostro, viéndole como si en lugar de su hermano fuera un extraterrestre con graciosas antenitas.

\- Alto- le cayó Kanon- ¿La mujeres también?- Saga alzo los hombros; Ni un sí, ni un no. Pero eso no corto los pensares de Kanon- ¿Y cuando traen falda?

\- Kanon, soy hombre, no mujer, los problemas de mujeres son de eso; Mujeres.- puntualizo.

\- ¿Te imaginas a Saori sin calzones debajo de ese vestido?- movió las cejas divertido.

\- ¡Kanon! Saori es una niña... ¡Y es nuestra diosa, pedazo de imbécil!- le lanzo una camisa.

\- Yo solo decía.- dijo atrapando la prenda.

\- Pues no andes diciendo.- gruño.

\- Bueno, pero... ¿Te imaginas a una mujer, con falda y sin nada debajo?

\- No, no me imagino nada... Lo que si me imagino es que de seguro les da un aire _colado_...- sacudió la cabeza- ¡¿Vez que tonterías me haces decir y pensar?!

\- ¡Eh!- alzo ambas manos a modo de defensa- Que no te he puesto una pistola en la cabeza y te eh obligado a imaginar.

\- Aunque me duela, tienes razón... Pero lo que hagan ellas es cosa de ellas... A decir verdad, dudo que se paseen sin nada con falda.- medito.

\- Yo también... Aunque tu cuando eras Patriarca no usabas nada debajo de esas túnicas.- señalo a su hermano, el cual arrugo el entrecejo- Igual que ahora, la diferencia es que usas pantalón... Que a decir verdad, ni se nota que no usas nada.- arrugo la frente ante su observación.

\- ¿Tu como diablos lo sabes que no usaba nada debajo de las túnicas? ¿Me viste o qué?- le encaro, ignorando lo último.

\- Tengo mis fuentes hermano, tengo mis fuentes.- meneo el dedo índice- A todo esto: Cuando peleaste con Seiya no traías nada de nada... Pero después cuando Géminis te abandono- Saga se removió incomodo en su lugar- tenias pantalones... ¡¿Como le hiciste?! Le dijiste a Géminis: _Armadura ven aquí, cubre mi cuerpo y tráeme unos pantalones... ¡Ahora!_ ¿O qué onda?

\- De eso, Kanon... Ni yo tengo una remota idea, si quieres saber pregúntale a Kurumada o a la Toei... Porque yo no sé.- alzo los hombros.

\- Oh.- atino a responder Kanon- Hermano...- Saga no contesto- Y cuando las mujeres les llega " _Andrés"_ , ¿cómo le hacen si no usan ropa interior?

Saga parpadeo confuso, hasta que entendió las palabras de Kanon... Y su mente, desgraciadamente, imagino tal cosa sin remedio.

 _Kanon hijo de..._

\- ¡Kanon!- grito, lanzándole lo primero que tubo a la mano; El envase de cloro.

\- ¡Joder! Perdona, era broma, ¡Era broma!- grito quitándose de el camino de el proyectil lanzado en su dirección. De que Saga tenia buena puntería, la tenia- Uff, por poco y me das en el hocico.

\- Eso es lo que quería.- siseo.

\- Ya, era broma, no exageres.- se permitió respirar tranquilo hasta que Saga soltó un bufido: Estaba fuera de peligro.

\- ¿Sigo o no?- pregunto, sabiendo de antemano que Kanon diría que sí, acertó, Kanon murmuro un escueto _"Por favor"_ Con eso bastaba para seguir la charla- Tercera: No estás expuesto a los químicos... Ya sabes que las prendas están teñidas con ciertas _sustancias_ que pueden irritarte _ahí_ \- Kanon arrugo la frente, más no dijo nada- Aunque eso solamente le pasa a las damas- antes de que Kanon abriera la boca para hablar, Saga se le adelanto- Y por ultimo; Te hace más seguro de tu cuerpo...

\- ¡¿Más?!- exclamo- Sí yo estoy cien por ciento seguro que traigo a todas las amazonas muertas tras de mi.- se señalo así mismo- Y estoy segurísimo que más de la mitad desea tenerme en su cama.

\- Nos seas fanfarrón- le lanzo una prenda a la cabeza, sin reprimir la sonrisa que asalto sus labios- aunque tengas razón, no te azotes que te pegas duro.

\- Pero mira quien lo vino a decir.- puso los ojos en blanco, devolviéndole la remera que le lanzo- ¿Quieres dejar de lanzarme ropa? Que no soy cesto.- dijo apoyándose en la puerta.

\- Kanon, si fueras un cesto serias de basura, no de ropa.- ignoro la mirada asesina que este le dedico- Y al entender que estas desnudo bajo la ropa, te vuelves más consiente de tu físico, te dará más seguridad y te sentirás _más_ sexy de lo que ya eres.- dijo soltando una carcajada, Kanon atino solamente a fruncir el ceño.

\- Valla, así que por eso no usas ropa interior.- Saga asintió- Para _elevar_ **más** tu autoestima.- volvió a asentir- Que... _mamila_.

\- Piensa lo que quieras Kanon, me tiene sin cuidado.- soltó despreocupado recargándose en la lavadora.

\- Lo sé.- le miro de reojo, mientras abría la puerta- Pero estas equivocado si crees que voy a seguir tu consejo.

\- Técnicamente, no es ningún consejo, es un estilo de vida.- sonrió de lado.

\- Pues valla estilo de vida tan más raro.- le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y caminar a su habitación.

\- ¡Y no es mentira sobre el candirú!- escucho el grito de Saga, proveniente de la pequeña habitación.

\- ¡Te creo!- replico irónico.

Entro al cuarto, de despojo de la toalla en su cabeza y se peino su indomable melena, dándose por rendido al ver que nunca podría domarla.

Se agacho para recoger su típico pantalón de entrenamiento que se encontraba en el piso al igual que toda su ropa... Que ya después vería la forma de que Saga la acomodara en su lugar.

Antes de enfundárselo, miro alternativamente al calzoncillo que descansaba sobre su cama, para después tomarlo entre sus manos.

\- Me lo pongo o no me lo pongo, eh aquí el maldito dilema.- dijo para sí, volteando la prenda al derecho y al revés, buscando algo que solo el sabia y que claramente no encontró. Estaba semi-limpio.

Aun después de su ardua inspección sobre la pequeña prenda, la lanzo hacia el cesto que Saga había dejado en la esquina..

\- No señor, el _candirú_ no entrara en mi _tilín_.- se enfundo los pantalones, se retiro la toalla y se coloco sus zapatos.

¿Apoco creyeron que andaría así como así poniéndose sus pantalones? Yo sí... ¡Qué decepción! ¡Jodeeer!

\- Solo por este día.- se dijo a sí mismo al caminar por el pasillo, desconociendo que era escuchado por su igual- Ya cuando estén limpios los volveré a usar.- se dijo antes de salir en dirección al coliseo.

Poco a poco su figura se fue perdiendo a la vista de Saga, el cual lo había visto salir y escuchado.

Una pequeña carcajada salió de sus labios, antes de darse la vuelta y volver a retomar lo que iba hacer; Quemar los dos bóxers de Kanon y entrar por el calzón azul que, seguramente, estaba en su cuarto esperando en el cesto que dejo ahí.

\- Eso mismo me dije yo.- sonrió con nostalgia- el día que no tenia calzoncillos limpios... Y desde ese entonces, deje de usarlos.- después soltó una carcajada.

¿Beneficios? ¿Miedo a una bacteria que en realidad es un pez de las Amazonas? Que va.

Nadie, ni siquiera Kanon, sabría la razón porque ya NO usaba ropa interior...

Porque, simplemente, el día en que los dejo, le paso lo mismo que a su gemelo; no tenia calzoncillos limpios para usar.

 _En el coliseo con Kanon._

\- Vaya, Kanon... Te ves más sexy que el día de ayer.- dijo la Amazona de Águila, logrando que Aioria la mirara como si tuviese dos cabezas.

Kanon, por su parte, se sonrojo tímidamente.

\- Gracias, Marin.

Ya era el decimo piropo de el día por parte de las Amazonas. Y eso era raro y tremendamente bueno para su ego, que se hinchaba cada vez un poquito más al ver que no había amazona que se resistiera a recorrerlo de arriba abajo tras la fría mirada de la máscara. Porque de eso estaba seguro, no dejaban de observarlo y eso le gustaba. Mucho.

Quizá Saga tenía razón, no usar ropa interior traía muy buenos beneficios.

 _Excelentes_ beneficios.

 **x-Fin-x**

Kanon: Enserio... ¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer?

Safiro: - le ignora- Espero les haya gustado, y si a alguien le causa morbo (espero que no) díganmelo para borrarlo inmediatamente... Aunque no se ustedes, a mi me gusto el resultado xD

Saga: Y por eso siempre ando desnudo en la saga de las Doce Casas... Por el mugroso Candirú... Y para lucir más sexy de lo que ya soy... -O-

Dorados: ... ... ...

Safiro: ¿Puedo pedir comentarios?

Kanon: No, vamos con las explicaciones.

 **Candiru- También conocido como Pez Vampiro** : Pez súper pequeño de el rio de Amazonas, que entra por el aparato reproductivo de el hombre y solo se puede sacar por medio de la amputación... No es broma. Realmente es un pez, NO una bacteria xD... Ya ven como es Saga de malo con su gemelo xD

Kanon: Me hace Bullyng.

Saga: Te lo mereces.

Safiro: No solo me base en ese pez, también en Mil maneras de morir, ya que salió una muerte de un hombre que orinaba en un rio (que asco) y se le... metía... el candirú.. Después el mismo se lo arrancaba (su parte intima) y luego se lo tragaban las pirañas... Pobre hombre... xDDDD... Si vieron ese cap, saben de que hablo :D... Si quieren saber más de este animalito consulten al Sr. Google :)

Esto se me ocurrió después de hablar con mi madre sobre la sección de esa revista y sinceramente me pareció gracioso crear una historia con dicho tema (de no usar nada debajo de la ropa)... pero, como dije antes, este fic fue creado para hacerles reír y fue realizado con respeto, sin ánimos de ofender a nadie con el contenido. Si este fic les parece repulsivo, háganmelo saber inmediatamente para ver si lo puedo arreglar de alguna manera, o borrarlo para el bien de ustedes.

Kanon: Nos vamos, esperamos que hayan disfrutado este fanfic y comenten, si no les gusta y les parece _morboso, feo, horripilante_ como la autora,- señala a Safiro- nosotros, los santos Dorados, obligamos a Safiro a borrarlo uOu

Safiro: ... ¿Sabes cuánto te amo? ¿Verdad, Kanon? UñU

Kanon: Chi n.n

Saga: Besos y abrazos, dejen su comentario ¿Les gusto si o no? ¿Lo borramos? Ustedes pidan, que nosotros cumplimos.

Shaka: Antes de que se me olvide, Safiro se cambiara el Nick dentro de dos semanas, ahora será...

 _ **SafiroLeoninaDeGéminisBipolar**_

Kanon: ¿Pero qué...? ¿Y Vampiro?

Safiro: Lo seguiré siendo, me cambio el nombre pero sigo siendo la misma n.n,... ¡Adiós! ¡Besos y abrazos!

Kanon: ¿Leonina? ¿Es neta?

Safiro: Dije; ¡adiós!

 **Se despide:**

 _SafiroLeoninaDeGéminisBipolar, los santos Dorados y un confundido Kanon..._

Kanon: ¿ _Leonina_? ¡Que alguien me explique! o(ñOñ)/

Safiro: (-_-)U


End file.
